Fire Barnesnacht
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Debido a una deuda que él mismo genero, Natsu ahora debe vivir una gran prueba para saldarla: Trabajar en el bar Fire Barnesnatch que solo acepta...mujeres. (Ecchi, Natsu x harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

The Fire Bandersnacht

En la ciudad de Magnolia, existe un gremio muy famoso de magos llamado "Fairy Tail". Grandes leyendas del mundo mágico salieron de este mítico edificio. Ahora el futuro depende de la nueva generación de magos que saldrá de este gremio…

\- ¡Stripper!

\- ¡Cerebro quemado!

\- ¡Cállate!

…Dos jóvenes de la nueva generación, llamados Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel, se encontraban dándose la madre el uno contra el otro. ¿Cuál es la razón de tanta violencia? Nada en particular, solo se odian por que si. Desde hace como 15 minutos que no paran de pelear y insultarse entre ellos.

\- ¡Ya paren los dos!

Y para sepáralos estaba la joven maga Erza Scarlet, una de las tres personas que podía pararlos sin problemas.

\- Ya empiezan desde tan temprano, si que los niños tienen energías. – Macao y su amigo Wakaba observaban con cierta nostalgia a los jóvenes pelear. Pese a que eran relativamente jóvenes, sentían cierto peso de la edad en sus hombros.

Natsu y Gray ya se encontraban vencidos en el suelo tras provocar a Erza que pelearan contra ellos. Pero aunque ella luciera como una niña muy madura para su edad, la verdad era que ella no era tan diferente que ellos dos….

\- ¡Hey, estúpida cerda! ¡¿Ya estas peleando contra inútiles para sentirte fuerte?!

…Mirajane Strauss, la similitud entre ellas y ellos dos.

De nuevo hubo un duelo solamente conducido por el odio sin sentido, pero ha diferencia de la anterior pelea no había nadie que pudiera detenerlas. Su pelea ya traía terror a los corazones de los miembros del gremio, como si dos demonios vinieran a la tierra a asesinarse entre ellos. Nadie o nada podría interponerse entre ellas, sería un suicidio o algo indescriptible.

Pero en el lado pacifico del gremio, se encontraban los hermanos menores de Mirajane, Elfman y Lissanna Strauss, que a diferencia de su hermana no poseían su crueldad o su deseo de pelear. Por lo que la pequeña Mira fue a ver como estaba Natsu.

\- ¿Estas bien, Natsu?

\- Por supuesto que estoy bien, eso no fue nada.- Le respondió aunque parecía que lo que decía no encajaba con su posición actual.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Elfman le ofreció gentilmente su mano para levantarse pero Natsu la rechazo amablemente.

\- Nah, puedo…- Con dolor se erguía.-…levantarme solo.

\- ¡YA BASTA!

Una voz autoritaria hizo eco por todo Fairy Tail, que hizo que todos los magos se enfriaran en miedo. La voz pertenecía al maestro actual del gremio; Makarov Dreyar. Que ya se había hartado de verlas pelear entre ellas, Erza obedeció enseguida mientras que Mira mordió sus dientes con molestia por que no quería aceptar que él era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

Los miembros adultos suspiraron en alivio al ver que la carnicería término antes de empezar.

\- Mira-Nee, tienes que dejar de molestar a Erza-san.

\- ¡Ella empezó!- Se quejo culpando a Erza, que esta escucho con mala gana.

\- ¿OH? ¿Quieres volver a empezar, idiota?

\- Si eso pasa, cuenten conmigo.- Natsu entro atrevidamente a la conversación con su puño golpeando su palma.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No bromees, Natsu! ¡Tú ni duras ni 5 segundos conmigo o con esta vaca!

\- ¿A quien le llamas así, cerda?- La pelirroja reacciono enseguida al insulto de la albina.- Además, no creo que sea necesario que maltrates así a Nastu. No puedo decir que es el mas fuerte de todos pero tampoco es el mas débil del gremio; que ese titulo te pertenece de nacimiento.

\- Tú tampoco deberías buscar pelea, Erza-San.- Lissana comento a ver que la chica de la armadura no era tan diferente a su hermana o a los chicos que acababa de tumbar.- Hey, Natsu, ¿Quieres ir a hacer una misión con nosotros?

\- ¡Lissanna! ¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que estas simpatizando con alguien del lado de Erza?!

\- No veo por que ayudarlo, ¿Y que es eso del "lado de Erza"?- Elfman comento.- Yo no tengo ningún problema en hacer una misión con…

\- ¡Elfman!- Su hermana le grito a su hermano pero se arrepintió en su interior al verlo asustado. Pese a que no quería gritarle a su hermano menor, no le gustaba que ellos se relacionaran con Erza o con algunos de sus amigos. – (Aunque Natsu a veces es algo lindo…)

\- ¿Quién quería hacer un trabajo con esta huesuda?- Respondió Natsu mirando molesto hacia otro lado, por lo que Mira se irrito a ser tratada así.

\- ¡Se mas considerado, enano!- Mirajane pateo al chico en la nuca, lanzándolo hasta la salida. Enseguida, Erza se puso a pelear para enseñarle a Mira que no debe hacerle eso a la gente.

Por otra parte, Natsu esta muy molesto. Se sentía débil por perder tantas veces ante ellas; "Igneel estaría decepcionado" pensó en su cabeza con tristeza y frustración. Se levanto del piso y empezó a alejarse de Fairy Tail medio molesto. Quería golpear algo o alguien con muchas ganas, necesitaba sacarse la frustración de encima. Se fue hasta un punto que el gremio parecía muy pequeño.

Camino a pisazos en el centro de la ciudad, querría pelear pero si lastimaba a alguien cualquiera se metería en problemas y no quería lastimar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Si tan solo hubiera algún monstruo a quien golpear por un rato: "¿Por qué no agarre alguna misión?" Se pregunto mentalmente.

\- Tu, joven señor.- Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, era una chica de pelo negro y lacio, usaba ropa de hombre; lucía como una bar tender. Un lado de eso, era muy delgada y pequeña, tenía dos colas de pelo que cada una era mas larga que la otra.- Te estoy llamado a ti, niño.- Volvió a llamarle la atención pero su tono era muy monótono para parecer molesta.

\- ¿Yo?- Con un dedo se apuntaba confundido a si mismo.

\- No veo que haya otro niño en este lugar para llamar excepto a ti.- Le respondió con el mismo tono aunque no se podía decir si ella estaba enojada o no. Ella estaba llevando muchas cajas y parecía que le costaba mucho llevarlas al mismo tiempo. – Te voy a pagar 400 joyas si me ayudas con esto, ¿Va?

La chica le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Natsu con su quehaceres, ¿Quién se creía que era? Esta bien que le pidiera ayuda pero su actitud…su actitud estaba muy-demasiada errónea, ¡¿Qué le pasaba?!

\- ¿Eres sordo? ¿O no puedes entender mis palabras por estupidez? Yo creí que podías entender lo que decía con tan solo verte pero por este resultado sin ayuda, puedo darme cuenta que no eras tan inteligente como había…

\- ¡CALLATE!

Natsu grito muy enojado, sacándole de las manos las cajas que ella llevaba.

\- Muchas gracias.- Le agradeció cuando se puso a cargar las cajas. ¿Es que no puede poner otra cara?- Por este camino, no vayas a ir a otro lado por que ignorasteis mis indicaciones. Por lo que perderías tú paga y yo perdería mucha de mi mercancía…

\- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Deja de hablar así que es molesto!

\- Eres una persona muy desconsiderada. Le estas levantando la voz a una dulce e inocente señorita que solo te pidió ayuda en sus quehaceres…

\- ¡Ya deja!- Natsu tiro la caja con enojo al suelo- equivocación por que escucho el ruido de botellas rompiéndose, cosa que hizo que Natsu se alarmara y se pusiera nervioso.- E…Estoo….

\- Eres idiota. Acabas de perder tú recompensa, hacerme perder dinero y me debes dinero.

\- E-Espera, te prometo que lo pagare…

\- 12000 joyas.- Le respondió mientras extendía su mano

\- N-No tengo el dinero ahora….

\- Ayuda, ayuda, estoy siendo asaltada por un idiota.- La chica decía en lo que parecía ser en voz alta pero su tono y cara no cambiaban.- Policía. Policía….

\- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Te prometo que te pago como quieras…!

\- Entendido, nos ayudaras en el bar.

\- ¡Eso fue rápido!

\- No grites, es muy molesto.- La chica se dio media vuelta.- Apúrate, a diferencia de ti, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer de vez de estar parado como un idiota sin rumbo.- Una vena se resalto en la frente de Natsu, iba a gritarle de nuevo pero ya se había cansado de eso, por eso la empezó a seguir.

La chica, gracias a dios, estuvo callada durante todo el recorrido. Ni una vez se paro a ver a Natsu o le dio otro comentario ofensivo, ¿Podría llamarlo así? La chica no demostraba ninguna emoción pero sus palabras lo irritaban mucho, como cuando Mira se burlaba de él en el gremio cuando lo llamaba "enano" o "debilucho", cosa que lo molestaba mucho. ¿Y esta niña? Era muy molesta, pero solo por el hecho de que no podía entender lo que ella intentaba transmitirle con sus palabras.

Pero… ¡Estaba muy lejos! ¡Llevaban caminando un buen rato! ¿A dónde quedaba ese bar? Más importante: ¿De que iba a trabajar? Él apenas puede cocinar, y eso que el 90% de las veces queda la comida toda quemada. Y tampoco sabía nada de bebidas, ni siquiera sabe que sabor tiene el alcohol. ¿Así que podría hacer en un bar?

\- (A lo mejor tenga que trapear los pisos o lavar los platos.)- Pensó en lo que podría hacer para pagar la deuda que acaba de iniciar.- Hey, ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Eres realmente un idiota, niño. No hace mucho te he dicho más de una vez a donde íbamos, niño. Por todo lo santo, ¿Cómo puede ser que poseas tan poca capacidad de atención? Es sorprendente que puedas vestirte solo.

Nuevamente estaba enojado, le estaba jalando de las pelotas muy drásticamente. ¿Acaso ella lo hacía a propósito o no se daba cuenta? No podía decirlo por su cara tan inexpresiva y su tono tan monótono.

Por casi una hora, caminaron por toda la ciudad, pasando a un lugar de la ciudad en la que Natsu no estaba muy familiarizada, o más bien, no sabía que existía. Él lugar era muy oscuro, aún a plena hora del día soleado. Casi no había gente en este lugar, por ahí uno que otro vago durmiendo en una caja de cartón.

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que doblaron en un callejón, adentro había en el final un bar con un cartel de neon: "Fire Bandersnacht".

\- ¿Fire…Bandersnacht? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es un bar, niño. ¿No puedes darte cuenta con solo mirarlo? ¿O es que en tú corta y pequeña vida nunca has visto un bar? Tú vida debe ser realmente decepcionante.

La mataría, la mataría si seguía hablándole así. De no ser por su sentido del honor, él la hubiera matado a golpes en el momento en el cual ella dijo el primer insulto (¿?). Con molestia, entro al bar junto a la chica.

* * *

**Bar, Fire Bandersnacht:**

El único bar que alguna vez Natsu visito fue el bar que se encontraba en el edificio de Fairy Tail, después nunca vio ninguno mas que de afuera. Así que su sorpresa fue grande y grata. Bueno…solo fue raro para él.

Este bar no era muy iluminado, había lugares muy oscuros pero la luz blanca era una minoría por que la mayoría de las luces eran de colores oscuros, primarios pero oscuros. Se podría decir que es un bar para un tipo de gente "especial", su temática se notaba que era mas adulta que el bar de Fairy Tail pero este lugar poseía clase. Sus mesas y asientos eran de mayora calidad, y el lugar esta marmolado por todo el piso.

El lugar estaba repleto de juegos: Billar, Pool, mesas de poker, Blackjack, dardos, pista de baile y….¿Bolos?

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Se preguntó el chico al todos los juegos que tenía el bar; aunque debía admitir que era un lugar bastante genial, a su parecer. Mucho más genial que todos los juegos que ya tenía Fairy Tail. Pero de vez de estar saltando de alegría, él se puso nervioso por que recordó el por que de que esta haciendo aquí.

\- Esto… ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?- El chico preguntó a la chica de pelo azul

\- Vaya, por primera vez hiciste una pregunta lista. A lo mejor me equivoque en pensar que eras un retrasado mental. Tienes materia gris después de todo.

\- ¿Quieres que rompa tú cara?- Dijo con su puño prendido fuego pero….- ¡Gah!- Una botella se rompió en su cabeza.

\- ¡No hay peleas en mi bar!- Una chica le grito a Natsu medio enojada.

La chica parecía mayor que la de pelo azul pero no tanto, tendría como 18 años, apenas. Su pelo era corto, otra diferencia, y rubio, otra diferencia. Sus ojos eran rojos, al igual que la chica de pelo azul también llevaba traje de bar tender pero esta si se encontraba detrás de la barra.

\- Hola, Cross.

\- Ah, Blacky, tardaste mucho. ¿Quién este mocoso?

\- Él es la razón por la que perdimos toda una caja de Don Perignon.- Le respondió.- Pero también es un niño maleducado que se aprovecha de las jóvenes damas indefensas como yo para conseguir dinero fácilmente.- Adhirió con su tono monótono.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?! ¡Pervertido infeliz!- La rubia le grito con enojo y desprecio, pero enseguida Natsu se defendió.

\- ¡NO! ¡Yo no hice nada como eso!- Natsu le grito enojado a la chica llamada Cross.- Además, yo vine a pagar lo que rompí, nada mas.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué puedes hacer, mocoso?- La chica apoyo su cara sobre la palma de su mano.

\- ¡Yo soy un Dragon Slayer de fuego, Natsu Dragneel!- Dijo orgullosamente mientras prendía su mano con fuego para mostrar su poder.

Pero ninguna de las dos se sorprendió o le dieron mucha atención.

\- Ya veo. Que bueno para vos.- Cross dijo con un tono tan monótono que era igual que el de Blacky.- ¿Realmente no puedes hacer mucho, verdad?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo puedo hacer todo lo que me pidan!

\- ¿En serio? Por que no hace mucho te pedí ayuda, y no duraste ni un minuto. ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar que puedes llevar a cabo cualquier tarea?

\- ¡Si que puedo! ¡Y te lo mostrare! ¡Tú!- Señalo a Cross.- ¿Te llamas Cross?

\- Que increíble deducción, realmente eres un genio.- Cross dijo con un increíble nivel de sarcasmo.- Pero lamentablemente no es mi deber decidir que puedes hacer, y aunque pudiera, hay un gran inconveniente respecto contigo.- Dijo medio preocupada.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¡Ah!- Blacky se dio cuenta de algo.- Tienes razón. Que tragedia, al final resulte ser tan estúpida como este niño.- Por primera vez su expresión cambio, a una que parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho.

\- ¡No cambies tú expresión para esto! ¡¿Qué es el inconveniente?! ¡ ¿De que hablan?!

\- Fire Barnesnacht posee muchas políticas laborales pero la principal es una: Solamente las mujeres pueden ser contratadas como empleadas.

\- Ahhh….si eso es verdad, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Digo, toda les debo ese don perikon

\- Don Perignon, idiota.- Cross le respondió burlándose.- Además dudo que puedas pagarnos esa botellas… ¿Puedes?

\- No fue una botella, fue una caja.

Cross fijo sus ojos en su amiga: "¿Y de cuanto era la caja?" Le preguntó, recibió como respuesta "10", y se puso a sumar.

\- Emmm….Son unos…..250000 joyas….

Hubo un silencio profundo de parte de todos pero principalmente de Natsu. No reaccionaba, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Jamás podría pagar todo eso a tiempo, dado que no le dejaban hacer trabajos peligros que habitualmente pagaban mucho. Así que se podía decir que él estaba…jodido.

\- Vamos, no tienen que ser tan malas con él.- Una tercera voz femenina vino al rescate.- Es un niño, además, si quiere trabajar aquí que lo haga. Igual lo hará gratis, ¿No?

La chica tenía el pelo de color morado, al igual que ellas llevaban el mismo uniforme. Pero ella se encontraba jugando algún juego de baile, y por lo que se veía en la puntación, llevaba un buen rato.

\- Saki, ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar ahí jugando?

\- ¡Hasta que supere el puntaje del mono!- Grito muy serio con lo que hacía.

\- Saki, acéptalo. Ese mono nos cerró la boca a todos esa noche, y ninguna de nosotras lo puede negar.

\- Pero…

\- Ninguna de nosotras lo puede negar.- Ella remarco nuevamente.

¿Qué era ese mono de quien hablaban?

**GAME OVER**

Una voz mecanizada dijo de repente mientras le siguieron ruidos de trompetas pero de manera que sonaba como si hiciste algo patético.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Me faltaba 12000 para superar a es mono! ¡¿Cómo mierda hizo para ganar tantos puntos?!- Saki gritaba frustrada, dio un respiro y se dejo caer en la barra del juego de baile.- ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a la jefa? Se que las reglas son reglas pero dada la situación creo que sería mejor discutirlo con ella, ¿No creen?

\- Es verdad, pero no se si va a hacerlo- digo, ¿Por qué ahora dejaría trabajar a un hombre? Muchos clientes nos han roto cosas pero no ves a alguno de ellos trabajar por aquí.- Cross demostró un punto igualmente valido.

\- Es verdad, pero ninguno de ellos era pobre y no eran un niño retrasado.- Blacky entro en la conversación pero su punto hizo que el chico de quien hablaba arqueara una vena en su frente.

\- Yo estoy aquí, ¿Sabes?

\- Por supuesto que estas aquí, no soy idiota. Además, la razón por la que estas aquí no es una por la que estar orgulloso.

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que estoy orgulloso de esto?!

*Clank*

Otra botella voló en mil pedazos en la cabeza del niño, de parte del bar tender.

\- ¡Cállate, mocoso! ¡Nada de peleas en mi bar!

\- ¡¿A que te refieres con tú bar?!- Una cuarta voz femenina y desconocida pregunto en voz alta a la chica rubia.

La mujer no vestía el mismo uniforme que ellas, ella usaba corbata y arriba de su camisa una chaqueta ya cerrada. Usaba tacos, panty medias y una pollera ajustada. Más que una bar tender lucía como una ejecutiva. Eso en su vestimenta; físicamente hablando ella tiene su piel morena, su pelo largo y plateado, y ojos celestes.

\- ¡Jefa!- Las tres gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras hicieron una reverencia para saludarla.

\- ¿A que se debe todo este griterío? No me digan que Saki esta haciendo un berrinche por lo del mono.

\- ¡Es que no puedo aceptar que…!

\- ¡Pues acéptalo! Si lo viste con tus propios ojos ese día. ¡Tan solo tienes que aceptar la verdad!- Le refuto a su empleada. Tras eso, desvió sus ojos al niño.- ¿Sabes que tienes que ser mayor de edad para beber? Vete. Los niños deberían estar en la escuela a esta hora.

\- Él es Natsu Dragneel, un niño idiota y maleducado que se aprovecho de mi amabilidad rompiendo una caja de nuestra mercancía.- La chica de pelo azulado contesto con su tono habitual.

\- ¿En serio?- Ella miro a Natsu enojada, como si fuese Erza.- ¿Sabes que nos debes mucho dinero? ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo, niño?

\- P-Puedo trabajar aquí…

\- Aquí solamente acepto mujeres, niño. Y al menos que seas un travesti o una chica de verdad, te aconsejo que pagues. AHORA.- La jefa presionaba a Natsu, acorralándolo contra la pared.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

\- Pero….y-yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero.

\- Entonces les pediremos a tus padres que paguen lo que rompiste.- Se cruzo de brazos, pero el chico parecía raro por lo que dijo.

\- Mis padres…yo no…

\- No es mi problema; mi problema es que me paguen esa caja…

\- Y las dos botellas de whisky que rompió.

\- ¡No las rompí! ¡Tú me las tiraste encima…!

*Clank*

\- Corrección, tres botellas de whisky.

\- ¿Con que sigues rompiendo cosas?- Ahora agarro al niño de su remera y lo elevo contra la pared.- Parece que tus padres no te enseñaron modales, mocoso.

\- ¿Q-Quien…te….?

*Slap*

\- Cállate. No tienes derecho para….- De repente, la jefa abrió sus ojos como si algo la hubiera sorprendido. Pero esos ojos rápidamente se volvieron malignos juntos con su sonrisa.- De hecho, puedes ayudarnos. Tenemos un trabajo para ti pero…- La chica dejo a Natsu caer al suelo.-…tenemos que ponerte a prueba primero.

* * *

**Vestuarios:**

¿Por qué pasaba todo esto? Si tan solo no se hubiera enojado nada de esto hubiera pasado. Aunque la culpa era de esa niña, que era un dolor de huevos. ¿Por qué era tan insoportable? Ella es tan solo….insoportable. ¿Era su voz? ¿Su tono? ¿Su forma de ser? ¿Cómo lo trababa? Solamente quería sabe una cosa: ¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

También estaban la chica esa, Cross, y la jefa o la dueña de este bar (No había dicho su nombre) que eran como Mirajane y Erza juntas. Una era una mujer que se burlaba y lo provocaba, y la otra simplemente le asustaba hacerla enojar, aunque apenas la vio un segundo no pudo evitar tener el mismo miedo que con Erza. Aunque no cree que es tan fuerte. La próxima le daría bien duro.

Pero pensándolo bien, si hiciera eso podría meterse en un problema AÚN mayor.

Hablando de sus problemas, todavía no había terminado el problema en el cual se había metido horas atrás; pagar su deuda con este bar.

Por lo que le vino la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con él?

Si no le fallaba la memoria, habían dicho que este lugar solamente aceptaba mujeres como empleadas, por lo que hacer algo aquí no tendría mucho sentido.

¿Y por que los vestuarios…?

\- Red, ¿Estas aquí?- La jefa pregunto mientras entraba.

\- ¡Siii! ¡¿Qué necesita?!- La quinta voz fémina y desconocida le pertenecía a alguien que parecía alegre.

La mujer era tan joven como las demás empleadas, como de 17 años de edad. Su pelo era del mismo color que el de Erza; escarlata. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de su pelo pero había algo raro en ella: usaba un uniforme de estudiante de secundaria.

\- Ara, ¿Quién es este jovencito tan apuesto?- Con una sonrisa en su rostro acaricio suavemente el mentón de Natsu, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

\- Soy…

\- Es un rompe cosas del bar. Y necesito que lo prepares para atender clientes.- La jefa le respondió, y Natsu se sorprendió tanto como la empleada a quien le hablaba.

\- ¡¿Vas en serio?! ¡¿Qué hay del reglamento?!

\- No voy a hacerlo trabajar enseguida, primero lo pondré a prueba; por eso acudo a ti para que me lo prepares.

\- Oooh, ya veo. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- Una sonrisa medio rara se le marco en su cara.

\- No te hagas la idiota, Red. Tú sabes bien que no puedes mentirme.

\- Vaya, si que es perceptiva, jefa.

\- Mas bien soy buena eligiendo mi personal; veamos si este niño pasa la prueba. Es todo tuyo.

Tras esas palabras, la jefa dirigió una última mirada al pequeño antes de irse de la habitación. "¿Qué le pasaba?" Pensaba el niño, hasta que la pelirroja se acerco a su cara, analizándolo del todo.

\- Mmmmmm, ¿Cuál era tu nombre de nuevo?

\- Natsu.

\- Bien, Natsu-Chan, desvístete.

Natsu solamente sonrió con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dije que te sacaras la ropa, ¿Si?

Había algo mal, algo muy mal con todo esto. De seguro había escuchado muy mal lo que dijo, por que no había manera que alguien le pidiera eso.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que tengo que hacer?

\- Bueno, tienes que agarrar tus ropas y sacarlas de tu cuerpo, no es mucha ciencia.

\- ¡No es eso! ¡¿Por qué tengo que sacarme la ropa en primer lugar?!

\- Para cambiarte, duh.

\- ¡¿Para que debo cambiarme de todos modos?! ¡Estoy bien con mi ropa!

\- Pero creo que no entiendes un par de cosas, Natsu-Chan – El aura alrededor de la chica empezó a ponerse mas serio.- ¿Conoces las reglas de este lugar?

\- ¿Qué solo trabajan mujeres?

\- Exacto, y tu eres un hombre, Natsu-Chan.

\- Eso ya lo sabía…

\- Entonces desvístete.

\- ¡Ni loco!

Red se quedo mirando fijamente a Natsu con sus ojos abiertos, pensando en lo que le había dicho hasta que…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo! No te preocupes, Natsu-Chan.- Red le acaricio la cabeza. – No hay nada de que avergonzarte, para que te sientas mejor yo también me desvisto, ¿Va?- Red se empezo a sacar su camisa.

\- ¡¿Q-Que mierda haces?! ¡No es necesario, hacer todo esto!

\- Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no te desvistes?

\- ¡Por que no quiero!

\- Ya se, deja que hago todo por ti…- Ella dejo de hacer lo que hacía para subirle la camisa a Natsu.

\- ¡E-Espera un…!- Avergonzado intentaba decirle a la chica que para pero lamentablemente ella le bajo los pantalones.- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

\- Hehehe… (Si que es un niño ahí abajo…)- Se reía pervertidamente mientras una gota de sangre le caía de la nariz.

\- ¡¿De que te ríes?! – Le grito mientras se tapaba con sus manos "ahí abajo".

\- Nada, nada. Bien, ven conmigo, Natsu-chan.- Ella llevo a Natsu mas adentro de los vestuarios, a la parte de los lockers.

Dejo a Natsu en el medio del vestidor, nervioso y humillado mientras buscaba algo en ese lugar.

\- Bien, acá están.- Saco una pantys de rayas azules y blancas, y una cinta de papel.- Dame tus piernas…

\- ¡Eso es de mujer!

\- Pues si, este es local de mujeres. La única ropa que tenemos es de mujer…

\- ¡¿Y por que tengo que ponerme esto?!

\- Para que nadie se de cuenta que eres hombre.- Los ojos de Natsu abrieron de sorpresa.- Ya nos oíste, este lugar solo acepta mujeres como empleadas; veamos como lo haces como mujer.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Créeme este es el mejor camino, y no querrás saber el otro….no querrás saber el otro…..- Su cara se volvió vacía al nombrar "lo otro".

Natsu no quiso preguntar sobre de lo que hablaba, por que algo le decía que sería peor que hacer enojar a Erza o su jefa. Pero algo igual de peor era dejar a lado todo su orgullo como hombre y vestir….de chica.

* * *

**Bar:**

\- ¿Qué le pidió a Red que hiciera, jefa?- Cross le pregunto a su jefa mientras le preparaba un Martini.

\- Que se pusiera creativa.

\- Necesitaría algo mas especifico.- Le pidió.- Listo.

\- Buen trabajo.- La jefa agarro la copa de Martini y se la tomo lentamente de un trago.- Para lo primero, espera y veras a lo que me refiero.

\- ¡Listo!- Una voz grito felizmente mientra dio un portazo.- ¡Esta Red cumplió su misión, señorita!- Afirmo mientras la saludaba militarmente.

\- Muéstranos tu obra, mi querida empleada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Natsu-Chan, sal por favor….!

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó completamente sorprendida.

\- ¡No pienso que nadie me vea así!

\- Oh, que marica.

\- La verdad que si, pensé que ibas a tener más huevos.

\- Esto me lo esperaba de un desagradecido retrasado.

\- ¡¿A quien le dices retrasado?!

De golpe salio Natsu pero si lo hubiese visto otra persona, nadie lo hubiera reconocido. Ya no tenía puesto su ropa con la que vino sino….un traje de sirvienta. No solo eso, su pelo era mas largo de lo normal.

\- Ahhh, que linda eres.- Cross dijo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Natsu se avergonzara.

\- No importa, ¿Veredicto?

\- Pasa.

\- Pasa.

\- Pasa.

\- ¡Pasa!

\- ¡Esperen!- La jefa corto todos los festejos de sus empleadas.- Aún queda una prueba mas, y es la definitiva.- Ella se paro de su silla y se dirigió a Natsu. Parándose frente a él lo miro con ojos serios.

\- ¿Q-Que miras?- Pregunto con rubor en sus mejillas y nerviosismo.

Ella se agacho y levanto la falda de Natsu, mirando que él se había puesto rompa interior de mujer.

\- ¡Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- La cara de Natsu se puso toda roja mientra dio el grito mas femenino que dio en su vida.

\- Oooh, has hecho un buen trabajo en esconderlo, Red.- Le dijo mientra levantaba su dedo pulgar.

\- Ara, ara, me hace sonrojar, jefa.- Dijo felizmente con rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Deja de mirarme!- Natsu le grito casi a punto de llorar pero ella se puso detrás de él y volvió a levantarle la falda.

\- Oh, aquí no esta mal tampoco.- Ella apretó una de sus nalgas, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara demasiado.

\- ¡Kyyahhh!

\- Bien, pasaste.- La jefa dejo a Natsu finalmente en paz.- Con todo esto creo que nuestra regla no se podrá romper, jovencilla.

\- Pero si…

\- ERES UNA MUJER, ¿ENTENDISTE?- Ella le remarco de tal manera que Natsu no pudo responderle.- Naciste mujer, vives como mujer. Comprende de una vez, mocoso. Es esto o lo "otro". Y con lo "otro" me refiero a lo que le puede pasar a tu amado gremio, niño.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nos dijiste que no tenías padres y eras de Fairy Tail, por lo tanto, ellos se hacen cargo también de niños como tú. Por lo que si no trabajas para nosotras, ellos pagaran lo que hiciste.

\- ….¿Eso es lo….?

*Slap*

\- Déjame terminar, por que hay algo que no entiendes todavía de lo "otro", mocoso. Si lo deseo puedo demandar a Fairy Tail por todo lo que tiene, dejando a todos en la calle.

\- Je, tan solo estas fanfarroneando.

*Pow*

Un sonido de una nariz rota retumbo como un eco por todo el edificio, luego le siguió del sonido de una gotera de sangre. La jefa agarro a Natsu de los pelos y lo acerco a su cara.

\- No me subestimes, mocoso. Bien que te estoy dando una oportunidad de trabajar para pagar lo que hiciste, que de seguro es mucho menos de lo que podemos sacarle a tu gremio. ¿Ahora entiendes, mocoso?

\- ….- Natsu le lanzo una mirada llena de odío, como si quisiera matarla.- S-Si…-Le respondió conteniendo todo su rencor.

\- ¿"Si" que?

A veces uno tiene que tomar sacrificios por los demás, sacrificios que esas personas nunca deberían saber. Por lo que parece fácil para otros es difícil, esa es la cuestión del dragon slayer; un bar lejano llamado "Fire Barnesnacth".

Un lugar gobernado por las mujeres y que viven solo mujeres, un lugar demasiado extravagante para una persona.

Su realidad será un reto diario para terminar una deuda que jamás quiso comenzar, y que ahora debe pagar a como de lugar, sin importar que tan terribles, bizarros y sufridos sean los días siguientes, él-ella debe seguir aguantando hasta que todo esto se acabe.

Y ahí, solo ahí podrá vengarse de las cosas que les hicieron y que le van a hacer a partir de este fatidico día.

"Si, jefa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Este fanfic puede variar de su fuente inspiración original, o sea, el fanfic "Fire Barnesnatch" de NovaBlood96. Ahora, voy a aclarar un par de cosas para que puedan leer esto y resolver algunas cuestiones respecto a este fic.**

**El genero de este fic va a ser comedia, ecchi, genderbend, fantasía y por ahí harem (Este pueden elegir las chicas de Fairy Tail que quieren que esten). El ecchi va ser de parte mas que nada de….Natsu, como abran visto en el primer capitulo.**

**¡No va a ser un fanfic yaoi! Para que sepan los mal pensados. Aunque uno de los reviews que me dieron fue bastante insultito, no te enojes, tenes todo el derecho a opinar sobre el fanfic pero dado lo que leí es mejor que no sigas leyendo esto.**

**Las chicas del bar Fire Barnesnacth estan basadas en mujeres de otros animes como Black Rock Shoother, Busujima Saeko, Ange, Rias Gregmory y T-elos. Aunque si quieren ver algún personaje que les parezca muy atractiva, dejen una review con quien quieren ver siguiente.**

**Por último, a diferencia de mis otros fics este se actualizara mas rápido que los demas debido a que los capitulos de esta no van a ser muy largos, pero si van a ser muy seguidos.**

**Si desean ver algo en especial, avisenme.**

**Tom Reidem**

* * *

**¡Ya no mas!**

\- ¡Levanta la cabeza!

\- ¡Camina mas recto!

\- ¡No! ¡Más femenino!

\- ¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

\- ¡A LA MIERDA CON ESTO!

Llego nuevamente a su limite de paciencia, y ¿Quién no? Luego de que alcanzara una deuda gigantezca, una chica lo desnudara, lo vistiera de mujer para luego una mujer lo manoseara frente a un grupo de personas.

Realmente estaba furioso.

Tras esa humillación y toqueteo, decidieron darle un entrenamiento como mesera para prepararlo para trabajar en este bar. (Era esto o hacer que todo Fairy Tail quede en la calle.)

Pero todos tenemos nuestros límites, y Natsu conoció el suyo. Cuando tiro la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos contra el piso

\- ¡Ya me tienen hasta las bolas con todo esto! "¡Esto esta mal!" "¡Haz esto!" "¡Haz aquello!" ¡Ya me tienen hasta aquí con toda esta mierda…!

*Clank*

Una botella de Martini reventó en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra la cara de este pobre mal nacido.

\- Jefa, añade otras 700 joyas a la deuda de la mocosa.- Ella (La francotiradora de botellas caras que no se hacía cargo de lo que rompía) es Cross Lauren, la bartender del bar Fire Barnesnatch.

\- Por supuesto. Pero en serio, ¿Cómo haces para acumular tanta deuda tan rápido?- La jefa (Nombre y sobrenombre pendientes) se encarga que todo funcionase en este lugar, ya sea que venga la clientela o sus camareras supieran atender a la gente. Por lo que se encargo de que ver como lo hacía.

\- ¡Tú eres quien…!

*Clank*

\- Otra.- Dijo Cross detrás de la barra.

\- ¡Ya detente!- Un herido Natsu le grito enojado.

\- Tú deberías ser el que se detenga, aprovechador mal nacido y degenerado. Por todo lo santo, de seguro estamos estimulándote con tus cochinas fantasías al ponerte como mujer y manosearte. Una rata inmunda y enferma que deja este mundo que pierde su inocencia con basuras pervertidas como tú.- La mas (Rara, irritable, molesta, provocadora, maldita y intrigante.) pequeña de todo el bar es Blacky a secas, la tumba borrachos del bar. Ella, aparentemente, provoca a Natsu con sus comentarios monótonos y vacíos de alma.- Además tenemos que incluir que eres un embustero con problemas sociales y psicológicos que se enoja al mas mínimo comentario o orden de un ajeno. Me pregunto como has vivido hasta ahora.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡A ti es quien no aguanto más!

**¡Game Over!**

\- ¡MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Marimachi Saki (Alias "La mal perdedora") es, aunque no lo parezca, una de las empleadas de bar….de reserva, para cuando Cross necesite un descanso.- ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡¿CÓMO HIZO ESE MALDITO MONO PARA CONSEGUIR ESE PUNTAJE?!- Ella no trabaja muy a menudo, por lo que se la pasa todo el tiempo jugando en el bar, y bebiendo con la clientela. Saki es más es una cliente habitual que una empleada.

\- Ya detente, que mis oídos sangraran al escucharte gritar tanto.- Cross le respondió algo adolorida de tanto griterío.

\- ¡NO HASTA QUE SUPERE AL MONO!- Saki volvió a poner otra moneda en el juego y volvió a empezar otra partida.

Natsu miró a Saki en silencio por unos segundos; las similitudes que ellos dos tenían eran increíbles, en el apartado de querer ganar.

*Slap*

\- ¡Duele! – Natsu se agarro la parte de atrás de su cabeza.- ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?!

\- Por no querer cumplir con tú palabra, mocosa.- La jefa miró al travesti forzado con odio.

\- ¡Soy un chico!

\- ¿De verdad?- La jefa volvió a levantar la falda de Natsu, mostrando a todos las pantys que llevaba puesto, haciéndolo sonrojar.- Yo no veo nada aquí abajo- Ella respondió con decepción al ver que no tenía hombría.

\- ¡Si que lo hay!- Le contesto con un grito enojado pero aún no perdía su sonrojo por la vergüenza.

\- ¿A sí?- La jefa lo miro con ojos que decían: ¿En serio? Ella puso su mano en la entrepierna de Natsu y comenzó a apretarla.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- Natsu gimió, su sonrojo envolvió su cara y cerro sus ojos con dureza.- D-Detente…- Le pidió casi rogándole de manera muy suave y de un tono muy bajo.

\- Cállate.- La jefa le ordeno, empezó a mover sus dedos como si estuviese tocando una almohada rellena.- Ooh, al final si tienes algo….muy poco, pero algo.- Ella pudo encontrar un bulto en su ropa interior, empezó a manosearlo y moverlo por todos lados, haciendo que la respiración de Natsu se agitara.

Pero cometió un error; apretó la punta de ese bulto en sus pantys. Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como dos platos, y con un sonrojo terrible en toda su cara le encajo a la jefa un derechazo en la cara.

\- ¡Suelta!

La jefa soltó el bulto y la falda del Natsu al ser golpeada por este. Todas la empleadas, incluso Saki, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron, incluso Blacky, con sorpresa lo que hizo el niño transvertido.

\- Tú….¡¿Quién te crees para….?!- Saki explotó de ira, que parecía que iba a saltar de su juego para golpear al niño pero la jefa detuvo a Saki con solo levantar su mano.

\- ¡Ya basta!- La jefa ordeno a su empleada que se calmara. Se limpió su cara y se levanto para ver mejor al chico que le golpeo.- ¿Así te gusta?

\- No me importa cuanto les deba, ahora les voy a dar la paliza de sus vidas.- Natsu le respondió con tanta ira que su voz sonaba bronca, casi animal. Ya se había hartado de ellas, se había enojado tanto que si Erza o Mira lo mirasen estarían asustadas de él.

Pero la jefa no era ninguna de esas dos niñas. La jefa es la jefa por alguna razón; saber como tratar las situaciones con calma. Mejor que nadie.

\- Eres alguien violento, ¡¿No es así?! Te gusta ganar, te gusta pelear, te gusta los retos. ¡¿O me equivoco?!- La jefa miraba a Natsu directamente a los ojos, sin miedo.- ¿Nos quieres cagar a piñas a todos? ¿Así resuelves todo?- La jefa se volvió a agachar y puso su cara tan cerca de de Natsu que casi no había distancia entre ellos.- Aceptamos tú reto, niño.

Natsu no sacaba su mirada de ella, no le tenía miedo sino un odio que jamás había sentido en toda su vida. Gente como ella le hacía hervir su sangre mucho mas de lo que hacían los insultos de Mira o las derrotas de parte de Erza.

\- Pero debes saber dos cosas, NIÑO. A las mujeres no se les pegan, y no acepto las peleas en mi bar. Por lo que el duelo será con las reglas de este bar, ¿Entendiste?

\- Por mi esta bien. Te romperé el culo con tus propias reglas, ¿Entendiste?

La actitud del niño hizo que la jefa sonriera, se levanto sin quitarle la mirada, por al menos por algunos segundos hasta que aparto sus ojos y los llevo hacia Blacky. - ¡Blacky! ¡Prepara el Billiard!

Fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Les recuerdo nuevamente que este es un fic que sucede en un universo alternativo y antes de la línea argumental de la serie original, por lo que no seguiré ningún arco del manga o anime sino que haré los míos (Por lo que no spoileare nada de la serie)**

**Honestamente, estoy sorprendido por el apoyo que le dieron a esta serie. Con solo dos capítulos conseguí 10 follows y favoritos, sin contar las 11 reviews que me dejaron. **

**Por lo que me recuerda; a lo mejor debería responder a unas cosas que me pidieron.**

** -San: Voy a ponerle mas sadismo a lo largo de la historia, y con respecto a las chicas que mencionaste….tú deseo se hará realidad.**

**ale 56-San: Si soy de buenos aires, Ezpeleta.**

**Dantrlan-San: Eso cuenta como comentario.**

**Bien, ahora voy a poner el capitulo de esta vez:**

Stip Billiard.

Dos personas. Una mujer. Un niño. Un público espectador. Una mesa. Dos palos. Quince bolas. Un duelo entre dos personas.

"Strip Billiard" así lo llamo la jefa este juego.

\- ¿Alguna vez jugaste billar?

\- Ehhh…. ¿Es ese juego en donde tenías que hacer las bolas cayeran por los agujeros?- Natsu intento responder con una pregunta.

\- Pese a que estas en lo correcto, la próxima vez cuando no sepas de que esta hablando uno, solo dí; "No se"

Natsu miró a le jefa enojado, casi haciendo un berrinche. Él conocía el juego, tenían una mesa de billar en el gremio, jugo una o dos veces con Macao para que el perdedor pagase una cena. No es un buen jugador pero tampoco es mal jugador, es un jugador cualquiera. Normal.

\- ¿Si quiera sabes las reglas?

-Yo…..no se.

\- Buena respuesta.- La jefa agarro uno de los dos palos de madera.- Hay 2 tipos de bolas: Lisas y rayadas. Con esta bola blanca tiene que chocarla con uno de estos tipos para ganar. Cuando tires todas las bolas de tú tipo tienes que tirar la bola negra, solo así ganas.

\- ¿Y si meto la bola negra antes?

\- Pierdes automáticamente.- La jefa saco una moneda de 25 centavos de su bolsillo.- ¿Cara o cruz?

\- ¡Cruz!

\- No tienes que gritarlo.- La jefa tiro la moneda en el aire. La moneda giro, giro, giro y giro hasta caer en la mano de la jefa.- Cruz.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Te gane! ¡¿Cómo te quedo el…?!

***POW***

El pequeño travesti forzado fue golpeado directo en la nariz por su oponente, haciéndolo sangrar.

\- No te pases de la raya, mocoso. Aún no se decidió quien gana.- La jefa respondió al golpe con irritación en su tono. De la mesa saco el otro palo y se lo lanzo al niño.- Te toca a ti, muchacho.

\- ¡Hmph!

Natsu se acerco a la mesa, se puso en posición para disparar. No tenía que darle mucha fuerza o sino las rompería, pero no debía ser débil o sino no podría lograr nada con ese tiro.

Un golpe. Quince bolas. Un solo tiro. Nada

\- ¡MIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEERDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAA!- Natsu se agarro de los pelos con altos niveles de frustración.

\- ¿Puedes callarte por un misero minuto? Creo que mis oídos ya sangran.- La jefa se rascaba el oído.- Bueno, deja que te enseñe por que este billar se diferencia de otros que haz jugado.-La jefa se tuvo que inclinar un poco, dado que la bola estaba muy al centro de la mesa.- Para empezar en un billar mágico.

Esa palabra: "Mágico". Una palabra que Natsu esta mas que familiarizado, y ahora se encontraba curioso.

\- ¿Qué tiene de mágico?

\- Deberías aprehender a hablar menos y esperar las respuestas.- Ella dio el tiro. Fue un buen tiro- no, uno excelente. El golpe fue seco, se escucho perfectamente como partió el grupo de quince que el niño no había logrado.

Las bolas se dispersaron por todo la mesa, girando y girando hasta una de las bolas rayadas dio en el agujero de la esquina izquierda superior.

\- Con esas son las mías….- Se susurro a si misma cuando logro el primer punto del juego.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?!- Grito Natsu casi asustado; sus zapatos habían desaparecido.- ¡¿D-Donde…?!

\- Ahí esta tú respuesta.- La jefa le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, ella simplemente camino al otro lado de la mesa para poder disparar mejor.- Ahora tú tienes que responderme una pregunta: - En posición.- ¿Cómo se llama este juego?

Otro excelente disparo, aunque ella le dio a las bolas de Natsu a propósito. Esa bola reboto contra la otra pared, chocando contra dos pelotas que estaban juntas. La pelota de la izquierda siguió su curso hasta que dio con una de las rayadas. O sea, otro punto para ella.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Su grito fue causado por la desaparición de su moño que ataba su pelo.- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

\- Stip Billiard es la respuesta correcta, mocoso.- Volvió al mismo lado de que se había ido.- Como dice su nombre, tiene que ver con desvestirse. Cada una de estas bolas representa una parte de nuestras ropas; por cada bola que saques, mas ropa pierde tu oponente. ¿Entiendes?

El cuerpo de Natsu se tenso completamente al enterarse de cómo funcionaba este juego. Pero había algo que le ponía mucho mas tenso que todo esto.

*Click* *Click* *Click*

\- (¡¿Por qué ella me esta tomando fotos?!)- Los ojos de Natsu no se podían ver por la sombra que hacía los pelos de su frente.

\- R-Red-San…. ¿Podríamos saber que haces?- Saki pregunto con un tono casi tan monótono como el de Blacky.

\- Ah, nada, nada. Tan solo estoy conservando datos históricos de este día.- Ella dijo mientras sangre le caía de la nariz.

\- Límpiate la nariz.

Dejando a un lado todo eso, Natsu miraba con miedo como la jefa seguía con su juego perfecto.

\- On the hill…- Se dijo a si misma, probablemente intentando ser genial. Ella disparo nuevamente, una bola de un tiro (Medias fuera).

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- La cara de Natsu se sonrojo al verse con las piernas desnudas.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Que lindas piernas ~! – Red se acerco a las piernas de Natsu, apretándolas para saber como era.- ¡Son tan suaves y lisas!- Ella tocaba las piernas de Natsu de una manera pervertida mientras respiraba con agitación, sangraba por la nariz y le tomaba fotos.- ¡AAAAAhhhhh ~ ~!

\- ¡¿Dónde crees que me estas tocando?!- Natsu intentaba sacársela de encima.

\- Shoot.

Un nuevo disparo, el choque de madera golpeando madera. Gira, gira, gira y gira. Pero no entra.

\- Tch, creo que debes tener una oportunidad al menos.- Ella dijo cuando acepto su derrota.-…. ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?

\- Divirtiéndome un poquito.- Dijo inocentemente.

\- Para o te despido.- Los ojos de la jefa eran increíblemente serios y intimidante.

\- Nunca me dejas divertirme.- Red soltó a Natsu.

Él vio que la bola blanca estaba muy lejos de su alcance, aún estirando los brazos estaba muy lejos para disparar. "Tendré que subirme." Natsu pensó mientras se acostaba sobre la mesa para llegar a disparar.

*Click*

\- (¿De nuevo?)- Natsu pensó muy molesto al escuchar el sonido de la cámara de Red.

\- ¡Niño! ¡Podemos ver tu mercancía sellada desde aquí!- Cross le grito en un tono medio burlón.

La cara se puso roja al saber que Red le tomaba fotos a su ropa interior mientras las demás lo miraban, en un acto de instinto por ver hacia atrás y intentar cubrirse, no se había dado cuenta que ya había hecho mal su disparo y fallar en su oportunidad de vengarse contra la jefa.

La bola blanca llego a golpear una bola…rayada, que cayo en el hoyo.

\- ¡NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito Natsu mientras extendía sus manos desesperadamente como si quisiera agarrar esa bola….espera, algo paso. Mas bien, algo falta….- (No…no…no….no… ¡No!... ¡No!... ¡NOOOOOOOOO!)- Su entrepierna se sentía…fresca.

*Click* *Click* *Click*

\- Woa, si que eres un niño ahí abajo.- Saki volvió al burlase de él cuando vio su masculinidad.

\- ¡Aahhh ~!- Red parecía que estaba teniendo la mayor éxtasis de su vida.

\- ¡KYAH!- Natsu con toda la vergüenza del mundo en su cara, se cubrió con ambas manos ahí abajo pero…

*Plop*

No se pudo sostener de la mesa y cayo al piso de cabeza. O sea, en términos mas específicos, como su cabeza estaba en el suelo lo único que veían sus ojos eran sus pies que con el peso que tenían cayeron delante de él. Por lo que su falda caía con él, lo que mostraba todas sus partes bajas y traseras descubiertas

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

Natsu se sentó bien enseguida. Al no tener ropa interior le dio un escalofrió cuando sus partes y su trasero tocaron el piso que estaba tan frío. Usaba amabas manos para bajar lo mas que se podía su falta para que nada se le volviera a ver. Aunque su orgullo caía por las lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos.

\- *Suspiro* Realmente eres muy sugestivo, ¿Sabías?- La chica de tez negra le dijo al chico muy cansada.- Mejor terminemos con esto, ya me estoy cansando.

Esa es la verdad, estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo con todo esto. Tenían que abrir su bar dentro de poco, no podía permitirse perder tanto dinero en un solo día. Tenía que vivir de algo.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

La jefa logro de un tiro tirar tres bolas por el mismo agujero, sacándole su moño, la camisa y la falda. Dejándolo solo en su delantal.

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

Red sacaba como 10 fotos por segundo mientras perdía 1 litro de sangre por segundo. Natsu se levanto (Cubriéndose con el delantal lo mejor que podía) del piso, y corrió desesperadamente hacia ella.

\- ¡E-E-Espera un segundo! ¡Por favor! ¡Y-Ya entendí me rindo…!- Él le rogaba a la jefa, casi llorando.

Ella desvió sus ojos hacia el niño desesperado, sus ojos estaban agotados y parecían que se encontraban…muy, pero muy….molestos.

\- ¿Qué te dije hace un minuto, Red?

\- ¿Qué hay de malo de divertirse un poco?

Red estaba detrás de Natsu, tomándole fotos por detrás hasta que le empezó a agarrar el trasero.

\- ¡haaaaa…haaa….haaaa…!- Red respiraba lento y muy fuerte, como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque.- ¡BBBBUAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Y si era un ataque, dado que toda su sangre reventó en su nariz.

\- ¿Cuánto duro?- Cross le pregunto a las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban como espectadoras.

\- 6 minutos…mas de lo que pensé….

\- Paguen.- Blacky extendió su mano hacia ellas. Con dolor, le pagaron a la apuesta que habían hecho.- Gracias.

\- ¡No ganen dinero conmigo!

\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, mocoso?- La jefa hizo que Natsu tornara su atención a ella.- ¿Por qué crees que puedes darme ordenes, a mí, tu jefa?

\- ¡Tú no eres mi…! ¡!- La jefa sacó el palo de la mesa y lo puso en la entrepierna.- ¡Hyeh!- Natsu dio un pequeño gemido raro.- ¡¿Q-Q-Que haces?!

\- Cállate.- Giro el palo de billar, casi metiéndoselo por detrás.- Cuando uno dice que va a ser algo, uno espero que lo haga. Tú y yo hicimos una apuesta, que estoy dispuesta a cumplir y espero que tú cumplas lo tuyo.- La jefa levantó el palo, haciendo que Natsu se entumeciera con un sentimiento y un escalofrió extraño.

Natsu temblaba lentamente, le daban como escalofríos en la espina. Sus ojos se humedecían al mismo tiempo que su boca. Con todo esto, no se había dado cuenta que la su palo se encontraba en la otra mano de la chica de color.

\- On the hill…- Sin siquiera ver a donde apuntaba, la jefa se puso en posición mientras aún metía el palo dentro de Natsu.

*Clonk*

La bola blanca golpeo la negra con mucha fuerza, giro, giro, giro, giro, giro y giro. Choco contra el borde con todo, y reboto con la misma fuerza. Giro, giro y giro, devolvió el golpe que la bola blanca haciéndola rebotar contra el borde contrario. La bola blanca rodó hasta el agujero derecho central, pero…se quedo en el borde. Mientras que la bola negra…

\- ¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Natsu perdió el juego, y con eso toda su ropa. La jefa saco el palo de su entrepierna, cayendo al suelo nuevamente pero….estaba desnudo frente a 5 mujeres.

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

Aún estando inconciente, la perversidad de Red aún esta vigente para tomarle fotos desnudas al chico.

\- ¡No!- Natsu se sentó con las rodillas en le suelo y se cubría ahí. Su cara se volvió toda roja, y sus ojos goteaban lágrimas de humillación y pena.

\- Game over, niño. O debo decir…niña.- Por primera vez en todo el capitulo, la jefa había sonreído…muy maliciosamente.

Ella se acerco a Natsu, los dos se miraron….de hecho, Natsu no podía siquiera levantar la mirada dado que estaba sollozando de vergüenza. Ella lo palmeo en la cara, tirandolo al piso boca arriba. Siguió con pisotearlo en sus partes, y moviendo su pene lentamente.

\- ¡aaaahhhh…!- La respiración de Natsu era agitada y se podía ver como hacía vapor su aliento.- ¡aahhhhh….!

\- Red, muéstrame lo que tomaste.

\- ¡SIII!- La pelirroja se recuperó en un instante, saco del royo cientos de fotos reveladoras de Natsu. En posición muy sugestivas, fotos de él vestió de mujer, con ropa interior de mujer, sin ropa interior, con un delantal desnudo y sin ropa.

\- ¡!- Los ojos de Natsu se alzaron de terror al ver todas esas imágenes, estaba llorando.- ¡Buaahhh….!- Finalmente comenzó a llorar.

\- Tienes actitud, eso me agrada en una persona, pero….la usaste muy mal.- La jefa agarró las fotos eróticas de Natsu.- No me gusta perder el tiempo con esta mierda, por lo que me gustaría evitarlo con esto: Si vuelves a joderme con todo esto, si sigues haciéndome perder el tiempo con esta estupidez, si sigues desobedeciéndome….Red enviara copias de estas fotos a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail para que vean tú secreto oculto. Que eres un travesti que se toma fotos eróticas. Y también se las enviaremos a cientos de revistas de todo el país para que te vean, y a gente que esta muy desesperada por buscar cosas así, ¿Entiendes, señorita?

Natsu no respondió con palabras, solo lloro con mucha fuerza. Su silencio fue la respuesta.

-….

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- S-Si….jefa.

Fin del capitulo

**Ese fue el capitulo, perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada. No tuve el tiempo de terminar por la facultad.**

**Las peticiones para el harem siguen vigentes, no solo eso. Digan algo que quieren que le pase a Natsu y lo haré.**

**Créanme, todavía no vieron nada de lo que va a pasarle.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Como siempre Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de el mangaka Hiro Mashima.**

**Ahora con lo del fic, voy a responder a las reviews que me dejaron.**

**Guest- San: Natsu no esta pasando como mujer, dicen que es mujer para molestar y para adaptarlo en el bar. **

**Victor Cumbia Liga792-San: Lo estará.**

**Lcsalamandra: No es que haya una gran historia, así que no esperes algo que te explote la mente. Pensa en esto como un Gintama con ecchi.**

**Anti-San: Va a ver cambios…**

** : Apreció mucho su entusiasmo en artes perversas a pesar de llamarse en parte como el Mesías.**

**warriorzgiom: No me copie de Nova, este fic fue respuesta a un reto que hicimos para nuestro foro junto a Lcsalamandra en el cual teníamos que reinterpretar un fanfic de uno de ellos. Yo elegí este, y él eligió Dark Vessels. Yo acepto las reviews negativas por que me dan puntos de vista nuevos, y además creo que cada uno es libre de dar su opinión. Tampoco engañe a nadie en su resumen, es como tal dice. Y si no te gusto, deja de leerlo. (Leete "Naruto the Apprentice of the Fairy Queen" y decime después que solo la gente enferma lee esto).**

**Johs Straiker-san: Su review es la mejor y una de las que mas feliz me puso desde que abrí este fic. Con respecto a esa serie, por ahí la vea algún día. Y con respecto a tú pedido de meter a Kuroka de High School DxD, hay un problema….no me gusto esa serie. ¡No soy un hater! Tuve el descaro de verme la primera temporada completa, y un par de especiales, pero no me engancho para nada. Me aburrió…pero si, la voy a poner en el fic de alguna manera, dado que Natsu necesita un gato feliz *Guíño* *Guiño***

**JAEGER G-14- San: Existe la posibilidad que te hayas confundido con el fic original de Novablood96, pero igual gracias por la reviews. Ahora te respondo tus preguntas; Natsu tiene 12, el fic trata de cómo él va pagar su deuda y de todo lo malo que le pasa, no es yaoi por lo que no habrá un harem yaoi, Natsu es un niño así que pasa desapercibido.**

**baraka108-San: La critica mas constructiva de este fanfic, demuestra cosas que no me di cuenta. Aunque te digo que la influencia de este bar es mas grande de lo que pensas. **

**Ale 56-San: Lo tengo anotado en los capitulos futuros.**

**Si tienen una petición para un capitulo o mas personajes para incluir en el harem o como personajes, estoy abierto a todo. **

**A por el capitulo…**

La curiosidad asombro al hada

Gremio de magos, Fairy Tail:

\- ¡Cerda!

\- ¡Vaca!

Como con Natsu y Gray, Erza y Mirajane se encontraban peleando por todo Fairy Tail. Era en estos momentos en el cual Erza demostraba una hipocresía muy grande. Natsu siempre le pedía pelear y se negaba, ¿Por qué siempre peleaba contra Mira? No peleaba con nadie mas salvo con ella.

Su motivo del por que peleaban era desconocido, solo se odiaban entre ellas. Tanto que la misma Erza olvidaba todo lo que le prohibía a Natsu y Gray, y lo hacía sin medir las consecuencias.

Todo Fairy Tail se estremecía de miedo al verlas pelear, rezando a Dios que la ira de ellas no llegase a ninguno de ellos.

Había algo muy mal con esta pelea, nadie había saltado para pelear contra ellas. Ninguno lo haría por el miedo terrible que le tenían, excepto un niño rosado. Que siempre se lanzaba a pelear contra ellas sin pensarlo. Y terminar derrotado, con todos sus huesos rotos de inmediato.

\- ¡Ya paren, ustedes dos!- Un monstruo de 10 metros y totalmente negro paro su pelea. Quien no era otro que el maestro Makarov.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo siento mucho, Maestro!- Erza se detuvo enseguida, disculpándose por un comportamiento tan infantil.

\- ¡Tch! ¡Si que eres una perra faldera, señorita modelo!- Mira se puso de brazos cruzados y la miro de una manera burlona. – Tienes suerte que te salvara el anciano, cerda. Sino te hubiera dejado en el hospital.

\- Mira-nee…- Lissanna miro a su hermana con ojos muy cansados, que peleara tanto con Erza resultaba muy cansador para ella y su hermano.

Mira dejo a Erza a un lado y se fue a la tabla a ver que misiones podía tomar con su familia.

A ella le molestaba mucho su actitud tan despreocupada, y que no tomara nada en serio. Ella tenía dos hermanos que cuidar, ¡¿Por qué no es buen modelo a seguir para ellos?! ¡Por dios santo!

Erza recordó a la persona que era lo mas cercano a un hermano en su vida; a ese pequeño llamado Sho, que la llamaba "hermana".

Si estuviese con él ahora mismo haría todo lo que tuviese a mano para cuidarlo, y ser la hermana mayor que tanto merece.

Creo que intentaba recompensar esa falta con Natsu y Gray….hablando de ellos, ese chico rosado no había aparecido desde que lo perdió de vista hace un par de días. ¿Qué estaría haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Un trabajo? No puede ser, sino lo había dicho en voz alta mientras salía corriendo del gremio a hacer esa misión. ¿Entrenar? Puede ser, pero…

\- (Creo que estoy preocupándome demasiado, aún así….sería mejor que vaya a ver si esta bien.)

No podía no preocuparse por un compañero suyo, era de Fairy Tail después de todo.

* * *

Se fue caminando hacía la casa de Natsu, que honestamente pensó que él debería buscarse alguna habitación en el dormitorio para los chicos de Fairy Tail. Así sería mucho mas fácil vivir, además de estar en contacto con los demás chicos del gremio. Aunque era su decisión vivir solo, no la suya.

Llegó a la casa del DragonSlayer de fuego, esperándolo verlo en su casa. Toco la puerta dos veces, como de costumbre. Pero si estaba en casa, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Bueno no importa mucho, Natsu no es alguien que insiste en mucho. Le diría cualquier cosa y se iría devuelta al gremio con él.

Los segundos pasaban pero nadie le abría la puerta, volvía a tocar la puerta del chico. Aún sin respuesta, eso la molestaba un poco y la preocupaba también.

\- ¿Natsu? ¿Estas en casa?- Erza preguntó, esperando una respuesta que no le llegaba a sus oídos.- Con permiso.

La chica entró a la casa de Natsu, que era tan desordenada como ella hubiera esperado que fuera dado de quien era la casa. Pero aún con todo el desorden, Natsu no estaba en su casa.

\- (¿Dónde demonios estas, Natsu?)

Erza salió algo preocupada de la casa, bajo colina abajo para volver al gremio pero se detuvo cuando vio la chico que buscaba caminando por las calles. "¡Ahí esta!" Pensó al verlo, pero él no la había visto por que seguía caminando y alejándose de su casa muy rápidamente….¿Por que? ¿A dónde tenía que ir?

Para sacarse las dudas de encima, lo siguió a una distancia para no ser vista o descubierta por el olfato avanzado del niño.

No sabía a donde se dirigía, por que ella nunca había tomado este camino en sus años que ya llevaba en esta ciudad, ni tampoco había escuchado de esta parte de la ciudad por parte de los adultos del gremio. Natsu entró a un local en el final de un callejón oscuro…"Fire Barnesnacht" es lo que llego a leer del letrero que estaba por encima de ellos.

\- (¿Entonces si tiene que hacer una misión?)- La pelirroja se prenguntaba cuando lo vio entrar al lugar, aunque no sabía si sentirse aliviada o no. ¿Tendría que entrar a ver si todo andaba bien o tendría que entrar y arruinarle la misión solo por que cometió una estupidez? – (No debo hacer algo que perjudique a Natsu de esta manera pero….)

Su preocupación por su amigo le gano al final. Con un poco de nervios, abrió la puerta del…¿Bar?

"Es un bar" Pensó al entrar al lugar, pero una niña se puso delante de ella, levantando su mano en señal para que se detuviera.

\- Espera un segundo, jovencilla. ¿A dónde crees que vas?- La chica parecía de su edad o un poco mas joven, solo un poco. Su pelo era negro, con dos colas que eran de un largo disparejo.- Espero que me des una respuesta.- Su tono era monótono y muy vació.

\- Lo que vengo a hacer no creo que sea de tu interés, "Señorita".- Erza le respondió con seriedad, quizás un poco amenazadora.

\- Si que lo es sino no te hubiera preguntado. Tú identificación.- Extendió su mano para ver lo que pidió.

\- No tengo.

\- Entonces te invito a que te retires.

Erza se molesto por lo que le dijo, pero no era por lo que dijo sino como. No había ningún tipo de emoción en lo que dijo, y por alguna razón no podía evitar molestarse al escucharla hablar tan monótonamente. ¿Se burlaba de ella o hablaba en serio?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Blacky?- Otra chica, mas bien una mujer rubia, vino a ver que pasaba.- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, señorita?! ¡No aceptamos niños aquí!- La rubia le dijo con un tono mas amable que el de la chica pequeña.

\- Ya le invite a salir pero al parecer se niega…

\- Espera, yo no vine a tomar nada en este bar.- Erza interrumpió a la chica llamada Blacky.- Estoy buscando a un amigo.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Por qué crees que esta en este lugar? No aceptamos niños en este lugar, señorita. De ser así, te hubiera dejado entrar y esta conversación jamás hubiera tomado lugar en nuestras vidas.

En serio, cuando te hablaba no podías evitar pensar en golpear con todo lo que tenías a su cara.

\- Yo lo vi entrar a este lugar, si les digo su nombre…

\- ¡AAHHH! ¡¿Eres amiga de Natsu-Chan?!- Ella le pregunto algo sorprendida.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Bueno…algo así….¡Red!

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

\- ¡¿Natsu esta contigo?!

\- ¡SSIIII! ¡Ya termine con ella!

Una voz mucho más animada que las otras dos mujeres se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero lo que mas le soprendió es que llamo a Natsu "ella".

Se escucho una puerta abriéndose y una chica vestida de sirvienta salió de ella, parecía una chica de mas o menos de su misma edad pero parecía muy avergonzada.

\- B-Bienvenido….- La chica con un gran sonrojo intento saludar a Erza pero sus ojos se abrierón como dos platos al verla. - ¡¿ERZA?!- Grito con mucha fuerza, con tanta fuerza que Erza le pareció muy familiar ese grito….

No. No. No podía ser….

\- ¿Natsu?

Fin del capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, eso esta muy claro y lo deje muy claro en los últimos capítulos.**

**Me alegra que tuve lo que parece una buena recepción, lo que mas me sorprendió del ultimo capitulo es que nadie me dijo nada malo. Parece una queja pero me sorprendió un poco por que siempre tengo una o dos quejas de parte de los lectores. Aunque voy a agradecer esto.**

**Ahora los reviews que me dejaron:**

**Kaze in face-San: Aquí esta.**

**Miguel. puente de jesus: Gracias, no hay por donde y me gustaría tener una conversación contigo por mensaje por que pareces alguien que tiene muchas ideas para poder explotar y eso me agrada mucho de la gente.**

**Llaelien-San: I welcome you to this fanfic, thank you very much for that comment. Well, I the point of this fic to make Natsu look sexually cute. And for your question, he is twelve years old. And here is your update!**

**Bien sacando todo esto de encima, vamos a con el nuevo capitulo de Fire, por cierto, perdón por no actualizar tan seguido. Es que yo y Lcsalamandra estuvimos centrados escribiendo otro fanfic llamado "Grim Reaper" y estoy con otros 3 fics más, por lo que me recuerda, si en la audiencia hay algún seguidor del fic que hago con él llamado "Fairy to Evil" les decimos que estamos escribiendo su regreso triunfal, con nuevas chicas, nuevas historias, mas ecchi, mas harem y mas sangre. **

**Ahora si comencemos…**

* * *

La chica del pelo rojo (Parte 1)

A veces la vida puede ser muy rara, a veces la vida puede ser muy dura sin ninguna razón aparente. Pero había momentos en donde la vida se pasaba de verga contigo, que te ponía en una situación tan pero tan surrealista que pensarías que alguien te esta tomando el pelo.

Eso, eso es lo que pensaba Erza Scarlet, la Titania, la mejor maga de Fairy Tail después de Mavis Vermillion, rival de Mirajane la demonio. Por que no sabía que decir en estos momentos.

De hecho si. Podía decir solo una cosa. Una cosa que sería lo más inteligente e lógica para decir en este momento y situación exacta:

\- (¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?!) – Pensó mientras su mente entraba en estado de shock. Ver a su compañero vestido como una sirvienta…vestido como una chica, llevaba una falta y medias altas, hasta una peluca que hacía parecer que tenía pelo largo. - ¡¿N-Natsu?!

Todas las empleadas de Fire Barnesnatch llevaron sus ojos cansados a su "nueva empleada".

\- ¿La conoces?- Cross le pregunto a Natsu que se encontraba paralizado y con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Ahh….¡NNOOOOOOOOO!- La cara de Natsu exploto de vergüenza cuando Erza miro como estaba vestido.- ¡¿Q-Q-Que haces aquí, Erza?!

\- Es…. ¡Eso te quiero preguntar! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo en este lugar?! ¡¿Y por que luces como una niña?!

\- ¡No hago esto por que quiero!- Le grito a Erza frustrado, de repente el se tapo toda su cara.- ¡Y no mires! ¡Es embarazoso!- Natsu se dio la vuelta.- ¡Me voy a cambiar!

\- ¡E-Espera, Natsu! ¡No me respondiste nada…!- Erza corrió detrás de él, agorándolo de la muñeca.- ¡Espera…!

\- ¡Woah!

Erza y Natsu tropezaron para atrás, Erza choco contra el suelo de espalda pero Natsu cayo encima de ella. Mas que nada….

\- (¡No puedo ver nada! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Se siente calido y suave…)- Erza no se daba cuenta pero su cara estaba siendo aplastada por la entrepierna de Natsu. -¡!

\- ¡!- La cara de Natsu se torno toda roja. -¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo?!- Natsu salió de encima de ella, se sentó a un costado de ella, tirando su falda para abajo.

\- ¡L-Lo siento!

Las empleadas de Fire pudieron unir sus pensamientos y resumirlos de una manera que daba sincronía entre ellas: "¿Qué es esta escena de un harem? ¿Y no debería ser al reves?" Todas pensaron al ver tal escena tan sacada de un manga.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Y por que te vistes así?!- Erza le pregunto ignorando lo que paso. - ¡¿Y quienes son estas mujeres?! ¡¿Acaso te forzaron a hacer esto?!

\- ¿Sabes que estamos aquí, mocosa?- Saki entro a la conversación con una vena resaltada. – Pero en serio, ¿Quién eres?

Erza se levanto del piso como si nada hubiera pasado y la miro seriamente. – Yo soy Erza Scarlet, maga de Fairy Tail. Su compañera. ¿Ustedes quienes son?

\- ¿Quiénes somos?- Saki preguntó retóricamente- Nosotras también somos sus compañeras, ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Compañeras? ¿Cómo?

\- Ya sabes, una cosa lleva a la otra y…aquí estamos.

\- ¿Y que fueron esas "cosas" de las que hablas?- Erza la miraba cada vez con mas seriedad, tenía su mano muy cerca de la empuñadura de su espada.- ¿Podrías decirme dado que también somos compañeras?

\- Ooh, eso no lo sabía, señorita. Aunque me pregunto que pasaría si no te respondo….

*Plap*

Cross golpeo a su compañera por detrás de su nuca, sorprendiéndola por detrás. Saki se agarro donde fue golpeada, e ignorando a la chica pelirroja, dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, y se notaba su enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso, Cross?!

\- Ya sabes que no aceptamos peleas en mi bar, Saki. Además, no es muy maduro de tu parte meterte en una pelea con una niña tan joven.

\- Eres la última de la que quiero escuchar decirme esto después de que lo que hiciste la otra vez.

\- Toda acción dada ese día fueron los medios para un resultado eficiente.

\- Toda palabra que sale de tu boca son solamente pretextos para esconder que hiciste todo lo contrario a lo que nos dices no hacer.

Mientras ellas dos seguían discutiendo, Erza le ofreció su mano a su amigo para que se levantara. Las dos estaban tan comprometidas en su charla que ellos pasaros desapercibidos por ellas. Blacky miró en silencio como ellos se iban yendo por debajo de sus ojos.

\- Bastardas lésbicas, detesto interrumpir sus discusiones maritales pero se les están escapando.- Ella apunto con su dedo índice que Erza y Natsu se estaban escapando por la ventana.

\- ¡OI! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

\- Obviamente están escapando. Esto es mucho peor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Con tan poco tiempo, ese mocoso pervertido y traba te ha contagiado de su incapacidad de deducción, volviéndote descerebrada, Saki. Si no hacemos algo nosotras seremos las siguientes.

\- Con ese tono no se si te estas burlando de mi o estas hablando en serio….

*POOOOOOOM*

Un puertazo hizo eco por todo el bar, los ojos de todos los presente se auto dirigieron hacia la puerta abierta. De ella, se encontraba una mujer adulta de piel morena y pelo blanco en pie. Se veía que estaba muy molesta por algo…

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Fin del capitulo


End file.
